Monos vs Psiquicos vs…¿Ponis?
by Mr. NBA
Summary: -Otro torneo más, nosotros pelearemos contra Diddy Kong y sus compeñeros, sera emocionante y...un momento...- -Vamos a un torneo de pelea con Ness y sus amigos, sera genial, slgo espectacular y...un momento...- -¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN ESAS PONIES AQUI?-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí vengo yo con un fic de Smash Bros, o en realidad un crossover de dos series que aparecen en Smash más una extra

Disclaimer: Las series de EarthBound y DK no son mias, son de Nintendo (aunque los monos siempre seran de la Rare :D)...ni tampoco las ponis, que son de Hasbro.

* * *

Intro: Otro torneo más y un momento… ¿qué hacen esas ponis aquí?

-Bien están todos aquí- dijo Jeff que pilotaba una nave

-Bien- respondieron todos

-Sí, por fin voy a conocer esas hermanas rubias- dijo Paula con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, bueno, dijeron que era un torneo donde nos íbamos a enfrentar a unos simios y otras personas, y eligieron a siete de nuestro universo, seis del de ellos, y seis del otro, que no conozco, bueno, vamos Jeff- dijo Ness y viajaron a un universo bastante raro

Mientras tanto en otro universo

-Bien hagamos esto rápido- dijo Donkey Kong, acompañado de Diddy, Dixie y Tiny ah…y Conker.

-Bien…y ¿donde están los otros?- dijo el mono de gorra roja

-Nos vamos a encontrar allá-

-OK- y se teletransportaron vía pads

Nintendo Ville…¿o era Nueva York?…en fin da igual.

-OK, ya llegaran en cualquier momento- dijo un sujeto con bastón y unas enormes patillas

-Bien, ojala no les pase nada- dijo una joven bastante angustiada peliverde

-¿Tú crees que los Stamper, Itoi y Lauren Faust dejarían que les pasara algo a sus personajes?-

-Claro que no-

-Bueno, ¿y de que te preocupas entonces?-

-Presiento que algo malo va a pasar en este torneo-

-¿Cómo Tabuu o como un domo gigante?-

-Definitivamente lo primero, y deja de ver la peli de los Simpsons-

-¡NUNCA MALVADA EX-KOKIRI!-

-Aghhh, primero, sigo siendo kokiri, aunque sea adulta, gracias a ese cuervo y segundo, allí llegaron los primates-

-Oh, DK mi amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-He estado mejor, pero estoy bien, esa larga teletransportación me dio hambre- respondió el gorila

-Vaya…solo conocíamos Berlín, pera esta ciudad es enorme- (1) dijo Diddy

-Tienes razón, es mucho más grande que allá, y también más hermosa- agrego Dixie

-Yo me pregunto si es Nueva York…o algún lugar imaginario…y ¿por qué en ese cartel que dice "Welcome to Nintendo Ville" tacharon la palabra "New York"?-

-Demasiadas preguntas por hoy- dijo el sujeto del baston- Bien, Ábrete Sésamo- todos lo miran raro, pero se abren dos portales, de uno salen los de Eagleland (EarthBound)

-¡Ness! Ven para acá maldito psíquico- dijo el mono de la gorra roja en tono amistoso

-Diddy, hermano, ¿Cómo has estado viejo?- le respondió con un saludo en el aire donde chocan los hombros.

Pero se abre el otro portal y todos menos Saria y el profesor (si eran ellos, si adivinaste, toma un premio) se asombran…de el salen seis ponis y un oso con una pajara en su mochila, solo Diddy reconoció al oso, pero nadie reconoció a las ponis, pero algo inesperado ocurrió y todos se sorprendieron/asombraron/quedaron en trance/ les dio diabetes cuando un brillo las cubrió y se volvieron humanas, nadie dijo nada hasta que la pony, ahora chica de lindas facciones, de cabello azul con mechones lila y violeta, ojos de este último color, de camisa blanca, con chaleco lavanda, falda azul, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatillas lavandas hablo:

-Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle-

* * *

(1) Eso paso en los comics de Donkey Kong en Alemania

Bien, espero que les guste n.n, y si no...¿que le voy a hacer? :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí traigo el capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Nada aquí es mio, todo es de sus respectivos dueños y a los Utah Jazz (?)

* * *

Capitulo 2: Repito: ¿Qué coño hacen esas ponies aquí?

Sí ya de por si era raro ver a 6 ponies en un torneo de peleas, ya era bizarro que estas de la nada se hicieran humanas. Mientras los otros estaban en shock/con hemorragia nasal/maravillados/con una diabetes terrible/con tienda de campaña involuntaria, las equinas, ahora humanas por gracia de quien sabe, se aprovecharon de presentar, ya que para los otros (que al ser de sagas de Smash se conocían bien) eran unas perfectas desconocidas), una ya se había presentado (Twilight, sin confundir con la bazofica novela de Stephenie Meyer), la segunda…

-¿y cuando vengo yo?-

Oye, tú vienes mucho después, personaje oculto

-_insisto debimos ser nosotros los principales-_

**-sí, pero ya que, aunque si fuéramos los principales habrían más juegos de azar y mujerzuelas-**

Oigan córtenla, no ven que me revuelven el gallinero

-Sí dejen al pobre narrador tranquilo, no ven que es un llorón-

¡Dejen de romper la cuarta pared, o convierto esto en un fic Crossover de Justin Bieber y Crepusculo!

-¡No serias capaz!-

Pruébame

-…mejor no, esto sería un fic de mierda-

Mejor así… ¿En qué iba?...Ah sí…Bien. La segunda en presentarse era de cabello rubio tomado al final, un sombrero vaquero, de ojos verdes, de camisa naranja desabrochada en el primer botón con rayas rojas formando cuadrados en esta, unos guantes sin cubrededos*cafés con tres manzanas en el dorsal , jeans vaqueros azules y unas botas café del mismo tipo que los pantalones. Era bastante bella, aunque no por eso menos ruda, y por su aspecto uno podría adivinar fácilmente que era granjera. Para saludar hizo una reverencia teatral.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Applejack- dijo con un acento campirano

La siguiente era una chica que por su vestimenta uno podría adivinar fácilmente que era atleta, tenía el pelo con los colores del arcoíris, ojos carmesí, llevaba una chaqueta cian que en el lado izquierdo tenía una nube y de ella salía un rayo arcoíris(?), shorts de color cian, unas calzas negras y unas Converse cian. Era la más marimacha de todos, contrario de lo que uno pueda pensar de una pony arcoíris. Además posee una velocidad impresionante y…

-Sí, hola, soy Rainbow Dash y les ganare a todos ustedes- tener el ego del porte de una catedral

-Cuack!-

La cuarta era la más peculiar de todas, tenía un afro escandalosamente rosado y los ojos azules, llevaba un suéter rosa, una falda de ese mismo color, medias blancas hasta la pantorrilla, zapatillas rosas que tenían tres globos en cada costado. Pero no era lo peculiar eso, lo peculiar era…¡Que tenía un maldito cañón al medio de la calle! Y que se movía rápidamente buscando alguna interrupción, cuando no la hallo se dispuso a hablar…eso hasta que se despacio, dejando solo una nube de… ¿confetí?

-¡Hola yo soy Pinkie Pie!- dijo la chica extendiendo sus brazos kilométricamente para darle un abrazo a todos los que estaban al frente de ella, dejándolos con una cara de "WTF?"-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- de la nada apareció un pastel -¡Hagamos una fiesta!-

-¡No queremos tu fiesta pony ridícula!- le dijo ofensivamente Conker…grave error. La chica se puso triste y su cabello se aliso. Sus amigas miraron horrorizadas la situación. De la nada, Pinkie salió detrás de la ardilla, la cual sintió un frio filo de una cuchilla en su cuello- ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Nadie ofende a Pinkamena Diane Pie!- adiós a la pony alegre y random, hola a la parte emo de ella…nadie le decía eso, y habían dos reacciones posibles para ella en ese caso

1) que se pusiera a llorar como Magdalena y inunde el lugar (literalmente)

2) que se vuelva Pinkamena, y nadie quiera ver a Pinkie como Pinkamena

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no lo dije en serio!- dijo la ardilla, MUY asustada

-Oh, bueno no importa- dijo la chica, a la cual se le volvió a esponjar el cabello, y se fue silbando como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos la miraron con una cara de "WTF?"

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno- dijo una chica de cabello índigo estilizado y ojos azules como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, con una fina chaqueta cubriéndola, y unos zapatos blancos de taco bajo. Tenía un gusto refinado por la moda y un talento para encontrar gemas preciosas donde sea. Oh, también es una excelente modista, si no vayan a la Carrousel Boutique, allí se encuentran cosas buenísimas.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rarity- dijo con un tono bastante fresa, aunque era el elemento de la Generosidad.

_-En serio, hasta yo soy más generoso que ella-_

¡JA! ¿En qué mundo? Tú eliminas todo lo que se mueva

**-Sí, pero lo hago rápido, así esos idiotas no sufren-**

Sí, como sea, bueno la siguiente era la una chica de ojos celeste y cabello rosa con un mechón largo hacia adelante, aunque no tanto como Pinkie, con un lindísimo vestido amarillo, y un chaleco verde claro y unos zapatos blancos. También podía sacar alas como Rainbow…ventajas de ser una pegaso en otro universo, pero le tenía miedo a la altura (Seriusly?) y además era extremadamente tímida, por lo que su presentación la hizo Rarity

-Ella es Fluttershy-

-Hola- atino a decir ella, su tono era muy bajo, pero muy dulce, dándole diabetes a muchos de los presentes al solo verla

-Pero miren que pony más adorable, ¿quién es una pony adorable?¿quién es…perdón, no me resistí a su ternura- dijo Kumatora, al ver que hacia el ridículo al acariciar a una pony, ahora humana por gracia del portal.

-¿Alguien más tiene una diabetes grave y necesita insulina?- pregunto Tiny. Todos levantaron la mano, excepto Conker quien miraba asti-asqueado esto.

-Y bien, ¿nos enfrentaremos a estas débiles ponies? Por favor- dijo este último de una manera despectiva. Acto seguido, una cuerda lo amarro, era Applejack.

-Come Here!- dijo ella atrayendo a la ardilla hacia donde estaba (¿alguien nota la referencia?) y asestándole una patada en pleno rostro que lo mando a volar, luego Rainbow se eleva para darle un puñetazo que lo manda al piso nuevamente, y antes de tocarlo, Pinkie dispara su cañón de confeti (?) y lo manda de nuevo a donde la granjera, que lo recibe con otra fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo deja en donde estaba antes.

-Saben que…retiro lo dicho- dijo Conker, quien después de esto cae inconsciente al piso cómicamente

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo dos n.n, sin nada más que agregar, me voy, mi planeta me necesita ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, por fin acabe el capitulo, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capitulo 2: Let´s Get Started!

Al día siguiente, a las 9 de la mañana el profesor y Saria los junto a todos, el profesor estaba en muy buen estado, mientras Saria parecía que no había dormido muy bien

-Diablos, no me veo otra maratón de la Liga de Justicia hasta las 4 de la madrugada-

-Bien señoritas, espero que hayan dormido bien anoche, y que los varones…me da igual, para que les voy a mentir- dijo el pedagogo, muy descortésmente al final-Bueno, el primer combate, será entre…entre…maldita lista, es muy larga…haber…sip, Paula versus…Twilight Sparkle-

-Está bien para mí- dijo la pony, ahora hecha humana

-Vencí al ese sujeto en Dalaam prácticamente sola… sí puedo con una linda pony ahora humanizada- dijo la rubia

-Bueno, el combate será en…la Biblioteca de Ponyville- anuncio el profesor

-Genial-

-Da igual-

* * *

*Nota: el estilo de pelea es una mezcla entre Marvel vs Capcom 3 y MK9…claro, en algún punto será el 4 vs 4 que amo

*Recomendación: este escenario tiene música en el Fighting is Magic, úsenla por favor es esta: watch?v=cD-DCclot2c

*PD: en la primera escena antes de un combate es la intro del personaje, muchas las tengo listas, la de Twilight es esa pues porque ella es el elemento de la magia.

* * *

-I´m a element of magic! - Dijo Twi teletransportandose al escenario

-Well, well, let´s see you can doing, Twilight Sparkle- Dijo Paula entrando a la biblioteca a través de un portal

-Round 1…FIGHT! - dijo el anunciador

La batalla comenzó, Twilight le lanzo un rayo violeta a Paula, que esta cubrió con su escudo, esta le respondió con su famoso PK Fire, pero Twilight desapareció de la nada y le dio una patada por detrás a la rubia

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ya verás!- y le lanzo un PK Freeze, pero Twilight lo volvió a esquivar, y después, le dio un puñetazo, seguido de una patada, otro puñetazo, luego lanzo un rayo en el blanco, cargo una bola de magia cerca de Paula, y le dio con esta, para rematar el Combo, la golpeo en aire con un libro

-11 Hits, Cool!- otra vez dijo el narrador

-Me las pagaras, pony violeta-

-soy lavanda, y tú me deberías respeto, ya que soy la princesa de Equestria-

-Da igual- dijo Paula, usando su PK Freeze, y asertandole a Twilight, dejándola congelada, apovecho para usar su PK Fire, y luego, un PK Thunder y luego dándole un puñetazo, parecía un combo demoledor…pero Twilight se teletransporto, y le lanzo un rayo-

-12 Hits, Dude!-

-Mejoraste Paula Polestar, pero ahora veras al elemento de la magia-

Entonces Twilight agarro a Paula con su telequinesis mágica, la atrajo hacia ella y la golpeo repetidas veces, luego la aporreo contra la pantalla y la solto en el aire, para darle un par de veces más con su libro parta ganar el primer asalto.

-25 Hits, Master!-

-Twilight Sparkle Wins!-

-Yes! – dijo Twi, Paula se levanto para iniciar el Segundo Round

-Maldita sea, eres buena-

-Round 2…Fight!-

Paula comenzó con su PK Thunder, pero Twi nuevamente se teletransporto evitando el ataque, pero la rubia sabia por donde se materializaría de nuevo, así que se volteo y le dio con su sartén, para luego golpearla con su osito de peluche (inserte infarto por diabetes aquí), pero antes de comenzar un combo, Twi le rompió el ataque, para luego lanzarle una pequeña esfera de magia, que Paula evito con su escudo, pero no vio que la peliazul se había teletransportado detrás de ella, dándole una patada, Paula solo sonrio

-Bien, Bien…Toma esto!- Dicho esto agarro a Twilight y le devolvió el favor: la azoto fuertemente contra el suelo, y luego la congelo diciendo

-Frosted!-

Para después derribarla de una patada

-17 Hits, Splendid!-

-Demonios, te subestime un poco-

La maga se levanto, y lanzo un rayo hacia la psíquica, que esta bloqueo con su escudo, pero no contaba que Twilight la iba a nuevamente tomar con su telequinesis, y lanzo al piso, y luego le asesto con su libro tres golpes, y dejo que Paula la atacara, y cuando la rubia vio su oportunidad la ataco, pero la peli-azul se teletransporto, dejando a Paula algo confundida. Twilight aprovecho ese momento para hacer su movimiento más fuerte, sus ojos se colocaron blancos y un aura rodeo su cuerpo,y luego una explosión terrible cubrió el lugar, incluyendo a la rubia. Paula estaba en los aires después de esta, Y la maga aprovecho para darle un par de golpes más con su libro.

-56 Hits, Amazing!-

- Twilight Sparkle Wins!-

-Vaya, eres Buena rival Paula Polestar, me gustaría enfrentarte en el futuro- dijo la maga leyendo un libro y al terminar lo que le quedaba, le tendió la mano a Paula, a los que la psíquica acepto

-Creo que te mire a menos por ser una pony, lo lamento-

-No te preocupes, si por cada vez que me subestimaran me dieran un dólar, ya sería más millonaria que Bill Gates-

-Bueno, siguiente combate Ness….vs….Conker en Onett-

* * *

*Para este la música recomendada es: watch?v=9rHWvr35fBk

* * *

-A Ginger Squirrel, interesting-

-Think two times before call me "cute", psychic-

-Round 1

…

…

…

Fight!-

La pelea comenzó con Ness tirándole fuego a la ardilla, Haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia, y cuando termino, Conker le lanzo un disparo con su bazooka, que no le hizo nada a Ness, que se teletransporto detrás de él, y lo golpeo con su bat de Baseballl, para luego lanzarle "su" PK Fire, técnica que aprendió de su "amiga" Paula (sí, también me pagaron aquí para trolear a Ness), después darle con su yoyo, y finalmente…

-C´ mon…PK ROCKIN!- lanzarle su poder especial en fase B, dejándolo tirado en el piso

-46 hits…Excelent!-

-Solo un par de golpes más, ó…- se decía Ness, y ya sabía qué hacer

-K-Boom- dijo la ardilla enviando una granada, pero Ness se teletransporto otra vez, Conker sabia donde iba a aparecer, pero reacciono algo tarde…

-Home Run!- ya que Ness lo golpeo con su bate

-Ness Wins. Flawless Victory-

Ness atino a hacer el saludo hippie

-¡Oye ardilla estúpida, que se siente que un chiquillo de 16 años le gane a un veterano de Guerra sin recibir nada de daño!- le grito Tiny

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo sarcásticamente el veterano del a Guerra contra osos de peluche Nazi

-Round 2

…

…

…

Fight!-

Conker partió de nuevo con sus AK-47 disparando, Ness no pudo invocar un escudo a tiempo, y recibía tiro tras tiro, hasta que pudo invocar un escudo

-18 hits, Splendid!-

Pero la ardilla fue astuta esta vez, rompió su escudo golpeándolo con su sarten y luego lanzándolo lejos con su escopeta, para rematarlo con su bazooka, propunandole un gran daño

-3 hits…Good!-

Ness se teletransporto y le acerto con su PK Flash, y luego le lanzo un PK Fire, pero la ardilla la esquivo con su Tail-copter, y le volvió a dar a Ness con su sartén, dejando al Psíquico noqueado

-Conker Wins-

-Yes- dijo la ardilla –Ves Tiny, ahora le gane solo en tres cortos párrafos, aunque yo quería hacerlo invicto-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- dijo la mona de las coletas en pose pensativa

_-No jodas, el peludo rompió la cuarta pared-_

**-Nosotros lo hacíamos antes de que fuera popular-**

-Yo también-

_-Sí, como digas Pinkie-_

Bueno, luego de esa crisis venia el Tercer Round

-Round 3

…

…

…

Fight!-

Conker le comenzó disparando con sus metralletas, como un demente, pero no se dio cuenta que su blanco no estaba al frente, y que estaba justo detrás, y como su fuera un deja vu, lo volvió a golpear con su bate

-Una vez, culpa de él, dos veces, culpa mía-

La Ardilla solo atino a acercarse a él, pero al instante en que lo hizo, Ness le comenzó a disparar fuego, teniendo que él ponerse en guardia, para no tener que recibir todo ese castigo, pero cuando finalizo…

-¡Es hora de calentar esto!- Y le comenzó a disparar con su lanzallamas a Ness, quien tuvo que invocar un escudo que con tanto castigo ya se comenzaba a desgastar, el psíquico se comenzó a preocupar y más cuando su escudo de rompió y comenzó a recibir la llamas y un disparo de bazooka como remate

-23 hits…Jordanic!-

Pero aun así se levanto, he invoco su poder más poderoso, el mismo de antes, pero más explosivo

-It´s Over! PK ROCKIN!-

-Mami…- dijo la ardilla al ver las explosiones que le rodeaban y que le llegaron de pronto hacia él. Pudo protegerse de muchas, pero otras simplemente le explotaron, causándole gran daño

-10 Hits…Nice!-

Ness sabia que hacer, se volvió a teletransportar, y lo golpeo con su bate nuevamente, diciendo:

-3 veces, eres un idiota-

-Ness Wins-

-Try again, Cute Squirrel - dijo Ness pasándose la mano por su gorra

-Bueno después de esa paliza, el siguiente enfrentamiento será entre Tiny Kong y…Kumatora…Genial, en el Garden-

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y pronto habrán más sopresas


End file.
